1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera incorporating a self-timer.
2. Related Background Art
A camera capable of photographing plural frames in continuous manner a the self-timer photographing operation is disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 55-77731.
In recent years, particularly in the field of cameras with a lens shutter, there have been made available those equipped with a self-timer and capable of a function of flash photographing and a function of switching the focal length of a photographing lens, but such functions have not been linked with the self-timer.